Songs Of My Heart
by WriterChick1990
Summary: All human. Its a spuffy. Buffy's at college and its gonna be intresting but the question is. Is it gonna be all the she imagined or something else? Better summary in the 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. - This is first and foremost a Spuffy. Though there will be some Parker and Buffy, Riley and Buffy, and maybe even Angel and Buffy it's not gonna last and I'm gonna make them all look like asshole cept angel cause him I actually like but not at as much as Spike. To all you Ba ers out there if people like this I might write a prequel in which its completely angel Buffy then again I might not so whatever. FYI I'm gonna use a lot of songs in this fanfic I know that doesn't make a lot of sense right now but you'll get it as this goes on and by the way this is probably gonna be one long ass fanfic cause I have this thing were I cant figure out how to end fanfics but I don't like to leave people hanging so I just keep writing it so if you like this that's probably a good thing. Lol. Ok and one more thing sometimes I take forever to update but its just cause I'm being lazy reviews help to make me go faster and you can even yell at me in them it makes me go faster and no I'm not kidding just ask ****Anime Girl23**** she'll tell you. Ok I'll shut up now. Peace.**

Ok this is all human. Buffy Summers is a freshman at UC Sunnydale all she has is her roommate and best friend Willow Rosenberg, and her other best friend Xander Harris. Though still heartbroken over her recent breakup with her boyfriend Liam 'Angel' Angelus she is ready to face college and a new life. But will her new life be everything she dreamed of or something worse.

Behind a closed door voices carry into a room that has two identical beds and two identical desk. Boxes cover both beds.

"No. Will. Not so fast I'm losing my grip."

"Sorry Buff but this is really heavy."

"Were is Xander anyway. Shouldn't he be carrying this."

"I'm right behind you. Do you girls really need so many clothes."

"Um. Yes!"

"Right. Stupid question."

The door swings open and Xander walks in dumping a box on one of the desks followed by Willow and Buffy who drop the chest they were carrying in the middle of the room then sit on it.

Buffy turns to Willow, "Remind me again why we dragged the chest up the two flights of stairs."

Willow pushes her hair off her forehead, "Something about this not being the 16th century and us being two able-bodied women."

Buffy shakes her hair out of her ponytail, "Right next time I start talking like that hit me please."

Xander sits at one of the desks, "What's in there anyways."

Buffy gives him a grin, "Wouldn't you like to know."

Xander and Willow share a look then Xander speaks, "Oh the big secret."

Willow nods laughing, "You mean the secret that's not a secret at all."

"That's the one. Hmm let me guess in the chest is. . . Your guitar and every song you've ever written."

"You don't know that for certain. I could have other things in there. Other important things," after receiving a look from her two best friends Buffy blushes, "Ok ok your right that's all I have in there."

Xander grins at her and she aims her hair elastic at him and shoots it across the room, "Ow."

Buffy raises her arms above her head, "She shoots. She scores."

Willow grins at her two best friends, "So Buffy you ever gonna let us hear some of your new stuff."

Buffy shrugs her shoulders blushing, "Who knows maybe I will maybe I wont"

Xander frowns, "Your gonna make us beg aren't you?"

"You bet your townie ass I am "

"HEY!" Xander yells and throws a pillow at Buffy's head, "I am not a townie. I'm just enjoying my freedom."

Both girls roll their eyes, "Sure you are Xander."

"What's with the siding with her Will I thought we were trying to get her to show us one of her songs."

Willow turns back to Buffy, "Sorry Buff but its two against one your showing us one of your new songs."

"Damn" Buffy acted like she was enjoying every minute of it as she shoves Willow off the top of he trunk and pulled out her guitar, "No laughing you two. Ok?"

"Buffster have we ever laughed at you," Buffy glares at him, "Ok ok have we ever laughed at you while you were sharing something important with us. We wont laugh Buff I swear," Willow nods in agreement moving sit on the edge of one of the beds.

Buffy gives them both a smile then sits on top of the chest again with her guitar the first few chords mixing with the sounds of birds singing floating in from the window then she starts singing

**(A.N.-since I have no real musical talent none of the song I put in here will be my one actually a few might be my own who knows. Anyways this particular one is called Anything But Ordinary by Avril Lavigne. If you don't like her tough I'm just using it for the lyrics and believe me some of the other artist whose songs I'm using in this will make you think what the hell is she smoking but whatever.)**

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh myself to sleep

It's my

lullaby

Sometimes I drive so fast

Just to feel the danger

I wanna scream

It makes me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines

Would make my life so boring

I want to know that I

Have been

to the extreme

So knock me off my feet

Come on now give it to me

Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defenses

Use no common sense

If you look you will see

that this world is a

beautiful accident

turbulent

succulent

opulent

permanent

No way

I wanna taste it

Don't wanna waste it

away

Sometimes I get so weird

I even freak myself out

I laugh my self to sleep

It's my

lullaby

Is it enough?

Is it enough?

Is it enough to breathe?

Somebody rip my heart out

And leave me here to bleed

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?

Is it enough to die?

Somebody save my life

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Oh, oh

I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Buffy finished and looked up at her friends both of who immediately started clapping.

"that's was amazing Buff," Willow looked to Xander for his opinion.

"Definitely Buffy top ten material" Xander gives her double thumbs up.

"Thanks guys. Its good to know you guys like what I write."

"ok," Xander stands up, "what do you guys say we reward ourselves for all this heavy lifting by bronzing it up tonight."

Willow jumps to her feet, "I'd say that you Mister Harris have a date."

"With two beautiful co-eds," Buffy gets to her feet and shoves him towards the door, "Now get out we'll meet you at the Bronze later."

Xander heads out the door and turns back, "Gee could a guy get any luckier."

The girls share a look then speak simultaneously, "Nope."

Buffy then proceeds to shut the door and Xander hears music blaring from the door smiling to himself Xander heads home.

**A.N.- OK next chapter their will be spike lots and lots of spike so please refrain from throwing things at my head (dodges a combat boot) HEY I totally saw that Crissy! Remember reviews make the next chapters come faster**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. -Here's the next chapter. Hope you like.**

Spike lit a cigarette as he leaned against a tree outside his new place across the street from the dorms his best friend Oz walked up to him from behind and sat down next to him, "You know the chain smoking isn't gonna make the fact that Dru left you any easier to handle."

Spike turned to look at his friend and smirked, "Ya but it sure makes me feel better." before he realized what was happening his cigarette was ripped from his lips, "hey what the bloody-" Spike cut off after turning and looking at the culprit, "Should have known."

Faith grinned at him and threw the cigarette on the ground before throwing herself on the ground beside him, "Ya you really should have. Still pissed about Dru huh?" he gives her a dirty look, "And I'll take that as a hell ya." she looks around him and smiles at Oz, "So Oz you five by five or are we gonna have to deal with you being depressed to."

"Nah I'm good. "

Spike turns to her, "So I take it you want something or else you'd still be inside."

Faith rolled her eyes at the two of them, "Our band. Practice. This ringing any bells for the two of you."

Spike smiled warmly at the brunette who he'd come to view as a little sister, "Nope not a one."

Faith punch his arm, "Stop being such a jackass." then she turned to Oz, "So we Bronzing it tonight."

Spike stood up and then pulled Faith to her feet, "What else is there to do in this pathetic town."

Oz stood and started to walk inside, "Were the hell are you going?"

Oz looked over his shoulder, "Food."

Faith shook her head at her friend who was a man of so few words then turned towards Spike, "You coming?"

Spike nodded at the dorms, "You hear that?"

Faith glanced at the dorms hearing the faint noise of a guitar playing and singing it was to far off for them to hear the words but the singer was definitely female and had a good voice, "Ya pretty." Spike lit up another cigarette and appeared to be deep in thought when Faith looked at him until she realized exactly what he was thinking about, "Don't even get that look."

"What bloody look?"

"The must find all girls so I can get them to fall in love with me then break their hearts and destroy them because females are evil look."

"You are bloody mental woman."

"Oh come on Spike. It's the same one you had after Cecily broke up with you in front of the whole school and then you went on your lets see how many girls I can sleep with rampage."

"I believed you followed me down that little path pet only adding guys to that list of girls." Spike shot her a cocky smirk.

Faith shoved him, "I'll have you know I've never slept with a girl." Spike gives her a look, "Ok ok there was that one time. But there was a lot of drinking involved."

Oz stepped into the doorway, "You two coming or what."

Faith started walking in followed by Spike who briefly wondered who the singer was before chucking the cigarette and following his friends inside slamming the door shut behind him.

**A.N.- sorry this took longer then I expected every thing I had them say sounded retarded and plus I've been stressing over my sophomore MCAS (for those of you who don't know its Massachusetts state testing you cant graduate high school unless you pass) so it took me forever to write. Reviews make the next part come faster and they give me a warm fuzzy feeling inside. lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. - Ok please don't hurt me. I'm so behind in all my fanfics but I swear I've got school vacation this week so I'm gonna be writing and posting like crazy. Sorry again.**

Buffy and Willow made their way through the crowd of people at the Bronze finally spotting Xander they wave and walk towards him. Willow takes a seat across from Xander, "Hey Xand."

Xander gets up and pulls over another seat for Buffy, "So any one thirsty?" both girls nod and Xander heads over to the bar and orders drinks as he's standing there some one bumps into him.

"Oy watch it." the guy turns around to face Xander.

**A.N.-hmm I wonder who it could be cough white hair cough (ok. So my hints. Not so subtle but whatever deal with it)**

"Hey you bumped into me, man. So you watch."

Spike gets in his face, "You want to start something whelp."

Buffy sees what's happening and walks over to play peacemaker, "Hey Xand what's taking so long with the drinks?"

Spike smirks at Buffy, "Why don't you toddle off with your bitch here and bugger off."

Buffy glares at Spike, "Hey what's your problem he didn't do anything why don't you lay off. And I am not a bitch at least not yet you wanna test me"

Spike narrows his eyes at her, "Listen Barbie-"

Buffy's face goes red, "Barbie! I don't think you should be starting the name calling you Billy Idol wannabe. And what color do they call your hair? Radioactive? Cause it looks like a can of bleach puked on your head."

"You bloody stupid bint. I usually don't hit girls but for you I might make an exception. And by the way you actually expect people to believe you're a natural blonde."

"Oh bring it on British boy and I am to a natural blonde."

Spike rolls his eye but before he says anything Willow comes over, "Come on guys lets just go."

Spike smirks, "That's right Red. Take your pals and go back to the kiddie section."

Willow frowns, "Hey your just a big bully. You big meanie."

Spike is about to say something when Oz comes over, "Spike take a walk." He looks like he's about to argue but then he just walks away Oz turns back to them, "Sorry he's been a little uptight lately."

Willow gives a shy smile, "Its ok but I really should have come over here instead of Buffy it didn't look like the problem needed to be solved with violence."

"I do not solve all problems with violence," Buffy turns to Xander, "Do I?"

"What's important is that you think that." After saying this he avoids her gaze and she walks off clearly angry and he chases after her, "Buffy come back I didn't mean anything by it."

"I should probably go after them,"

"Wait what's your-," Before he can finish the sentence she is already across the room, "name?" he looks puzzled for a couple seconds he turns to the bar and orders a drink then looks across at were Willow was just standing, "Who was that girl?"

Faith comes up beside him, " What girl?"

Oz looks at her, "A red head. Real cute. Kind of shy. I didn't get her name."

Faith claps him on the shoulder, "Don't think I know her but no worries plenty of other fish in the sea." She puts a piece of paper on the counter, "And hey check this out."

Oz looks down at the piece of paper and reads out loud, "Open mike night? Huh."

Was that a question huh or a good huh cause I got to tell you I can neva tell with you Oz."

"A good huh."

Faith nods, "Cool wicked cool."

Spike comes back over, "Wicked? You're the only person I've ever heard say that."

Faith punches him in the shoulder, "It's a New England thing. Back off. Or I start making fun of you for saying bloody hell."

Spike starts laughing, "God your English accent is horrible."

"Lets see you do a Boston accent."

"Pak the ca in Havad yad." he stresses every word.

"Actually that wasn't to bad." Oz starts looking for Willow again ignoreing his friends.

"Who the bloody hell is he looking for."

"Girl." Spike chocks on his beer and stares at Faith, "Ya I know."

"What girl?"

"Don't know." Faith looks at the ceiling trying to remember what Oz said, "Red head. Cute. Kind of shy."

Spike stares at the back of Oz's head, "Red? You liked Red?"

"You know who he's looking for."

"Ya a little. Met her when he did. Not very good with the name calling." Spike stares out at the dance floor. "Not the best choices for friends though."

Oz listens to what Spike says and grins to himself while thinking. _"Ya but you liked the blonde"_

**A.N.- That wickedconversation was based on an actually conversation my aunt had with her grandson who lives in California apparently only people in New England use wicked as another word for a lot I don't know if that's right or not but whatever. And for those of you who don't know people in Boston don't pronounce their r's I know its weird but deal. And I can make fun of it cause I'm from that area and I don't pronounce my r's. So that's all for now send reviews and I'll post faster. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.- Hey people sup. Thanks for the reviews I got much love to **

**SOAKtheSUN-I'm glad you like were this is going.**

**enchantedlight - thanks for the review**

**funkydevil206 - I'm glad you loved it**

**Anime Girl23 - I love you Crissy lol.**

**And last but not least**

**Spuffied - glad I could give you those fun facts and the only thing I know about people from England is what I see on TV so we kinda got something in common. Apologies in advance if I mess up when I'm writing stuff for Spike.**

Buffy stormed out of the Bronze followed be Xander and Willow, "Could you believe that guy I'm mean the nerve. God what a jerk."

"Buffy you've been going on about him for the last," Xander glances at his watch, "Well I cant really see what time it is but its been a while."

Buffy sighs, "Sorry guys but that guy was just so. Argh."

Willow puts a hand on her best friends shoulder, "It's ok he was a big dummy."

Buffy smiles gratefully at her shy friend, "Thanks Will."

"No problem."

Xander bends down and picks up a flyer that's on the ground, "Hey Buff check this out."

"What?" Buffy looks over his shoulder and reads aloud, "Open mike night open to all local musicians every Saturday at 8."

Willow's face brightens, "Buffy that's perfect you should totally do it."

Buffy frowns, "I don't know. You think?"

"Definitely."

"I'll think about it," The looks on Buffy's face tells her friends that's she's already decided to do it.

The next day Buffy and Willow enter an office and smile at each other when they see Giles sitting at the desk. Buffy walks over and jumps up to sit on the desk startling him, "So the rumors are true huh?"

Giles smiles, "Buffy. Willow. How lovely to see you. And yes they are if your referring to the fact that I've been offered a position here teaching about the occult. You should think of taking the course. Not that I'm trying to influence you of course but it would be nice to see some friendly faces when facing-"

Willow drops into a seat, "We already signed up for it. Buffy's mom told us you were teaching the course."

Buffy nods in agreement, "Yep mom spilled the beans."

Giles smiles at the two girls, "I'm glad you signed up for the course. The two of you already picked up your text books for course. Correct?"

Buffy grins at him, "We were just on our way to do that. Right now. Right Will?"

Willow nods in agreement and the two make a hasty retreat to the back door leaving Giles chuckling to himself, "Those two will never change."

Buffy and Willow stop just outside the bookstore. Willow smiles guiltily at Buffy and Buffy rolls her eyes, "You already got your book huh?"

Willow nods, "I think I'll check out the campus library while you go get your book if that's ok."

"Yep have fun Will," Buffy walks in and heads straight towards the occult section and takes down the book she needs. She mumbles to herself, "Trust Giles to get the heaviest book possible."

"Ya know if your talkin to yourself your either crazy or ya have a lot of money in the bank. I'm gonna go with the first one though."

Buffy turns to face the person that she already knows is behind her, "Not you again."

"Yep me again," Spike smirks, "Wat ya gonna do about it pet."

Buffy pushes past him, "I'm not your pet." She heads towards the cashier annoyed to find that he follows, "What you nothing better to do then to annoy me." She pays for her book.

"No not really." He smirks as she tries to step around him he blocks her path, "You know you're a real bitch."

"You really are a charmer you know that." She gets around him and heads out the door and he follows. They walk outside side by side and finally when they reach a secluded part on the path Buffy leans against a tree and looks him in the eye, "Oh joy my own personal stalker."

He leans forward and puts an arm on either side of her head, trapping her. Then he leans over and whispers in her ear, "Don't flatter yourself Goldilocks. You just happened to be going my way."

"Hey is there a problem." Startled by the unknown speaker Buffy drops her book

Spike turns to face him, "Nope no problem." He turns back to Buffy, "Isnt that right luv."

Buffy pushes him away, "I'm not your luv either."

Spike walks away and the unknown person bends down and picks up her book and hands it to her, "You ok?"

Buffy stops staring at Spikes retreating form, "What?" The guy looks at her curiously and she smiles at him warmly, "Oh ya I'm fine." He smiles back at her, "I'm Buffy."

He holds his hand out to her and she shakes it, "Parker."

**A.N.- Duh duh duh and yes I am leaving it there for now. Reviews get you more posts faster.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N.- Hey people sorry this took so long please done hurt me (gets hit in the head with a notebook) HEY I SAW THAT CRISSY. Ok but my reason is that my town was underwater. That's right the Merrimack River was no longer rolling round its edges and pushing way out to the sea. Instead it was jumping over its edges, tearing up docks, putting house under water and pushing straight into town. Oh yeah and it almost took out the damn (but it didn't). Anyway so we were out of school for a week due to the fact that the National Guard and the police had all the streets barricaded due to the flooding and evacuating. So I had pleanty of time to write more in all my fanfics. only problem was that when I was ready to post them my computer crashed. Dont worry i didn't lose anything my computer just didn't do anything for a couple weeks. Lol. Ok so here you go.**

**Special thanks to**

**SOAKtheSUN- Thanks I'm glad you liked it.**

**enchanted light- Sorry it took so long.**

**And last but not least**

**Spuffied- Ok good I was worried there for a second. But I might get in trouble later cause I cant tell the deference its all British to me sry. Feel free to correct and/or yell at me. (P.S. please don't yell at me lol)**

"So Parker you make it a habit to save girls in need." Buffy looked up at Parker as they walked along the path.

Parker grins down at her, "Only the really pretty ones." Buffy smiles and looks away, "So were you heading to."

"Well I was on my way to meet my friend Willow at the library."

"What a coincidence I was just heading that way."

"Really?"

"Yep." they walk in silence for a few minutes, "So you into the occult."

"What." Buffy gives him a look and he nods down at the book, "Oh not really but my mom's is teaching the class I want to support him."

"That very noble of you not very many people would do that."

Buffy tilts her head to one side, "What do you mean."

"Well a lot of kids tend to hate the new boyfriend you know taking your dad's place and all. Or so I've heard."

"Oh Giles was like a dad to me before he started dating my mom. He was my high school librarian and me my friends spent a lot of time in the library."

"Didn't know I was talking to a bookworm."

"Most of the time was spent not learning its was more like tried to study. But Buffy and studying are un-mixy things."

Parker laughs, "Yeah I get that." They reach the library doors and someone calls Parker's name, "I should."

"Oh right I think I can handle it from here on out."

"Good I don't want to have to save you again. See ya around Buffy."

Buffy nods and smiles. She watches Parker walk away then walks into the library, finds Willow and runs over.

Willow looks up as Buffy slides into the seat across from her, "Who is he."

"Who's who."

"You've got I met someone face. Spill now. I need to live vicariously"

Buffy fills Willow in on what happened, "That's it."

"That guy is such a jerk but Parker sounds really nice."

"I know he seems like he is."

The next day Willow and Buffy walk into their Psych class and Buffy bumps into the T.A., "Oh I so sorry. Here let me." She bends down to help him pick up the papers he dropped.

"Its ok I've got." He stands and helps Buffy up, "I'm Riley

"Buffy. And I'm really sorry about this."

"Its fine."

Professor Walsh walks in, "Everyone please find you seats."

Buffy walks up the stairs and finds a seat next to Willow. Parker walks up the stairs, "Hey is this seat taken." he nods at the seat beside her.

"Nope."

"Good," he smiles and sits down next to her.

Willow elbows Buffy in the ribs then jerks her head in Parker's direction, "Willow this is Parker. Parker this is my best friend Willow." They shake hands, "I didn't know you had this class Parker."

"Lucky cause now I get the chance to ask you to go out with me this Saturday."

Buffy grins. "I'd love to."

Willow elbows Buffy again, "Buff what about that thing we were gonna do you know at the Bronze."

Buffy looks confused for a sec then light dawns on marble head, "Oh yeah sorry Parker I was gonna do that open mike night thing if you want to wait around there then after we could do something."

Parker opens his mouth to speak but Professor Walsh cuts him off, "I'm sorry Mr-

"Abrams."

"Abrams but am I interrupting your conversation?"

"No."

"Good." She gives him the look of death then starts teaching.

A peice of paper lands in Buffy's lap she unfolds it and looks down at the single word written on it

Definetly

She looks at Parker and they grin at each other then turn back to Professor Walsh.

**A.N.- That's all for now hope you liked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.- Ok first off sorry for not updating sooner but as an apology I made this chapter twice as long as it was originally suppose to be.**

**Special thanks to:**

**SOAKtheSUN-This is the open mike night chapter. You wanted to know if Spike was going to perform the answer is of course. J**

**sba- Sorry its gonna take awile to get those two wacky kids together but be patient it will happen. And sorry about the bad spelling.**

**Spuffied- Ok good thing I'm not screwing it up and thanks for the concern about the flooding but my family got off easy.**

**And an extremely big thanks to**

**ness345- You were the only one to write back about my author's note but your band name fit so perfectly it probably would have been the one I chose even if more people did write back. Thanks again you're a life saver.**

Buffy scans the Bronze then looks back at Willow, "He's not going to show is he?"

"Yes he will if he knows what's good for him." Willow grins, "See told you so."

Buffy turns around to look at Parker who is making his way across the room towards her. Once he fights his way through the crowd he sits down at the table with them, "Hi sorry I'm late."

"Oh are you. I hadn't noticed." Willow rolls her eyes at her friends comment.

"So when you going on?

Buffy smiles at Parker, "Soon there's a band on before me. I'm kind of nervous I've never done this kind of thing before."

Parker gives her an encouraging smile, "You'll be great."

"Of course she will." Xander slides into the last empty seat at their table, "Sorry but who are you."

"Parker."

"I'm Xander." The two boys shake hands, "So Buff where's your guitar."

"Backstage. The manager said that it be safe back there." Buffy bites her lip, "Do you think I should go make sure?"

"No Buffster your guitar will be fine." Xander gives her a smile then it slides off his face, "Oh you have got to be kidding me."

Buffy turns to the stage to see the now familiar peroxide blonde along with the brunette from earlier who is now a redhead and a brunette girl walk out onto the stage, "You have got to be kidding me."

"Isn't that that guy you were with a couple days ago." Parker followed her gaze.

"Unfortunetly yes." Buffy groans but cuts off as the blonde starts to sing.

**A.N.- Ok so basically its Spike on lead guitar and vocals. Oz on bass. And Faith on drums. The song is Whatsername by Green Day. Enjoy**

_Thought I ran into you down on the street_

_Then it turned out to only be a dream_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

_I remember the face_

_But I can't recall the name_

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

_Seems that she disappeared without a trace_

_Did she ever marry old whats-his-face_

_I made a point to burn all of the photographs_

_She went away and then I took a different path_

_I remember the face_

_But I can't recall the name_

_Now I wonder how whatsername has been_

_music break_

_Remember_

_Whatever_

_It seems like forever ago_

_Remember_

_Whatever_

_It seems like forever ago_

_The regrets _

_Are useless_

_In my mind_

_She's in my head_

_I must confess_

_The regrets_

_Are useless_

_In my mind_

_She's in my head_

_From so long ago_

_And in the darkest night_

_If my memory_

_Serves me right_

_I'll never turn back time_

The blonde leans towards the mike, "We're The Big Bad. I'm Spike that was Whatsername wrote it for a bint that I'd like to forget. I know there are some of you pathetic souls out there like me who have had your heart but through the blender once or twice so I'm sure you can relate to this next one. This is Siberia.

**A.N.- This is a Backstreet Boys song but before you run screaming from the room (Grabs back of Anime Girl23's shirt and shoves her back into her chair) I am using it for the lyrics ok. **

_When you come back I won't be here_

_She said and gently pulled me near_

_If you want to talk you can call_

_And no it's not your fault_

_I just smiled and said let go of me_

_Now there's something _

_I've just gotta know_

_Did someone else steal my part?_

_She said it's not my fault_

_Then my heart did time in Siberia_

_Was waiting for the lie to come true_

_'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too_

_I was drifted in between_

_Like I was on the outside looking in_

_Yeah _

_In my dreams you are still here_

_Like you've always been_

_Oh yeah _

_My heart did time in Siberia_

_Was waiting for the lie to come true_

_'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you_

_I gave myself away completely_

_But you just couldn't see me_

_Though I was sleeping in your bed_

_'Cause someone else was on your mind_

_In your head-ad_

_When I came back she wasn't there_

_Just a note left on the stairs_

_If you want to talk give me a call_

_My heart did time in Siberia_

_Was waiting for the lie to come true_

_'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too_

_When the one that you want doesn't want you_

_My heart did time in Siberia_

_Siberia_

_Was waiting for the lie to come true_

_I'm waiting I'm waiting_

_'Cause it's all so dark and mysterious_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too_

_Siberia _

_Siberia_

_When the one you want doesn't want you too_

Buffy stares up at the stage in shock mesmerized by the Spike's lyrics and his voice that seemed to touch her very soul. She turns back to Willow, "Wow."

"Your telling me." Willow is starring wide-eyed at the stage

Xander looks back and forth between his two best friends then at Parker, "Did we miss something?"

Parker laughs, "Yeah I think so. Um Buffy didn't you say you were up next."

Buffy shakes her head to clear her thought, "Um yeah." She stands up and walks backstage and grabs her guitar she waits to the side of the stage as the brunette and red head get down followed by Spike.

He does a double take then sneers at her, "Oh this should be interesting. Goldilocks is gonna sing."

Buffy pushes past him and steps onto the stage. She clears her throat, tries to not focus on all the people watching her and plasters a fake smile on her face, "Hi I'm Buffy Summers and this is Happy."

**A.N.-This song is written by Sita.**

_There's a man sitting down by the 405_

_Hitting some kind of tune on his raving guitar_

_He seems stranded in a desert of a million dreams_

_Just like life hasn't been exactly as nice as it seems_

_Hello how are you?_

_Why are you looking so sad _

_On a day like this?_

_Do you feel like talking?_

_Now you got me started_

_I wanna see a smile _

_Up on your clueless face _

_Yeah, Yeah_

_You could be so happy _

_On this brand new beautiful day_

_You could be so happy _

_Like kids getting ready to play_

_Come on and bring it on, on and on_

_Nothing that you do is wrong_

_Come along and don't drag it on_

_You can be so happy_

_On this brand new beautiful day_

_You say your girlfriend is pretty _

_She's waiting at home_

_Got a safe job_

_And you can call a little house and a Chevy your own_

_It all seems perfect but ain't perfect _

_Just as boring as hell_

_You've been craving for this_

_And now you're stuck _

_Just like a snail in it's shell _

_All that matters is that you can_

_Be free to live your life the way _

_You sincerely feel it_

_Cause life's too short_

_Don't wanna be a prisoner_

_of your own illusions_

_And I shout it out_

_You could be so happy _

_Yeah you got somebody to love_

_You could be so happy _

_Ain't that good enough_

_Ain't no use to sit and drag it on, _

_Thinking 'bout the mess you've done _

_Nothing's wrong, just bring it on_

_You could be so happy_

_You got somebody to love_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, nah_

_You can be so happy_

_On this brand new beautiful day_

_You could be so happy _

_Like kids getting ready to play_

_Come on and bring it on, on and on_

_Nothing that you do is wrong_

_Come along and don't drag it on_

_You could be so happy _

_Aint that good enough_

_Ain't no use to sit and drag it on, _

_thinking 'bout the mess you've done _

_Nothing's wrong, just bring it on_

_You could be so happy_

_You got somebody to love_

_I see a man sitting down by the 405_

_Got a smile on his face _

_Thinking 'What a wonderful life'_

Spike stares up at the blonde from the bar and joins in the applause takeing place all around him he leans towards Faith to speak to her but doesn't take his eyes off Buffy, "Well I'll be damned Blondie's got some talent."

"You aint kidding," Faith hits him in the shoulder.

"Ow bloody hell what was that for?"

"You just had to be an ass didn't you we could have used her."

Spike sputters, "Wha-what the bledding hell-"

"Shut up she's gonna start singing again."

Buffy waits for the applause to die down then leans towards the mike, "Thanks um I hope you like this one just as much. This is The Story of Beauty."

**A.N.- This is by Destiny's Child**

_Please dry your eyes, young girl_

_Don't cry, you're beautiful_

_It's not your fault, young girl_

_Don't cry, you're beautiful_

_You're not the one to blame_

_Soon it will be okay_

_One day you'll realize_

_Your beauty_

_It was a Saturday_

_This cold afternoon_

_Inside this house there lived a frightened young girl_

_She didn't know what she should do_

_Cause she missed her mother so_

_She was left home all alone with her step father_

_Please dry your eyes, young girl_

_Don't cry, you're beautiful_

_It's not your fault, young girl_

_Don't cry, you're beautiful_

_You're not the one to blame_

_Soon it will be okay_

_One day you'll realize _

_Your beauty_

_He touched her places _

_That he shouldn't have touched_

_He did some things to her_

_That he shouldn't have done_

_So she ran into her room_

_Paged her mother 9-1-1 _

_And the tragedy began _

_For this young girl_

_She told her mother, her family, and friends_

_No one believed her cuz before this happened_

_She was filled with hate and anger_

_Towards her step father_

_Cuz he took her mother from her when they married_

_Please dry your eyes, young girl_

_Don't cry, you're beautiful_

_It's not your fault, young girl_

_Don't cry, you're beautiful_

_You're not the one to blame_

_Soon it will be okay_

_One day you'll realize _

_Your beauty_

_She looked for her father_

_in the men that she saw _

_Thought that all she had to offer_

_Was her body_

_No one to figure out why_

_This young girl would live her life_

_In such pain and unhappiness_

_She was so beautiful_

_She rebelled and one day the young girl fell in love with_

_another man like her stepdad_

_He abused her emotionally and made her feel like she was_

_worthless_

_Hope one day she realize_

_And see the beauty in her eyes_

_All she needs is prayer and strength_

_She's beautiful_

_Please dry your eyes, young girl (Cant bear to see you cry)_

_Don't cry, you're beautiful(One more time)_

_It's not your fault, young girl_

_Don't cry, you're beautiful (Its not your fault what he did to you girl)_

_You're not the one to blame_

_Soon it will be okay (I promise you'll be ok)_

_One day you'll realize _

_Your beauty (Your beautiful)_

_Please dry your eyes, young girl_

_Don't cry, you're beautiful (Dont you know I love you girl)_

_It's not your fault, young girl_

_Don't cry, you're beautiful_

_You're not the one to blame_

_Soon it will be okay_

_One day you'll realize _

_Your beauty_

_Don't hold your head down low_

_You've got so much, so much, so much, so much, so much to be _

_proud of_

_You can still live your life_

_I promise you you'll survive_

_Girl I love you_

_You're beautiful_

Buffy grins as again applause breaks out she moves off the stage and back towards the table, "So Parker you wanna get out of here."

Parker stands, "I'll see you guys later." After Willow and Xander say there goodbyes he puts his arm around Buffy's waist and starts leading her out of the Bronze. At the door he turns and looks towards the bar to see a very pissed Spike staring daggers at him. 'What the hell?'

**A.N.-See long chapter for patient people. Reviews give you a better chance of not having to wait so long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.-Sorry this took so long but I have a really good excuse. My dad had to have major surgery so I just didn't have the time. So as an apology I made this chapter huge I mean really, really long.**

**Anyways much thanks to**

**SOAKtheSUN - Thanks for being so understanding. I hope you feel the same about this chapter.**

**spikesgirl02 - Thanks for reviewing**

**Toni boo -Sorry for taking so long**

**ness345 - Lol same here**

**And last but not least**

**enchanted light - Thanks so much**

**F.Y.I. You guys are what keep me going.**

Buffy sat down on the bench in a more secluded part of the park so she wouldn't be interrupted. At least she hoped she wouldn't be interrupted it wasn't as if she could go to the spot where she use to write her songs, not anymore. Not since he left. Buffy took out her guitar and strummed a few chords closing her eyes and sighing. She kept her eyes closed as she started playing and tried to think about happy things. Like Parker. Sure they'd only been together a week but Buffy was starting to think that this guy wasn't just a rebound he might be something. Smiling Buffy started singing.

**A.N.-Ok the song is Up by Shania Twain. Ok I know country yucky bleach but whatever every song I use hear I just used for the lyrics so your all just gonna have to deal**

I'm going up

I'm going up

I'm going up

I'm going up

I'm going up

I'm going up

It's 'bout as bad as it could be

Seems everybody's buggin' me

Like nothing wants to go my way

Ah, just ain't been my day

Nothin's comin' easily

Even my skin is acting weird

I wish that I could grow a beard

Then I could cover up my spots

not play connect the dots

I just wanna disappear

Up up up

Can only go up from here

Up up up

where the clouds gonna clear

Up up

There's no way but up from here

Even something as simple as

Forgettin' to fill up on gas

There ain't no explanation

why

things like that can make you

cry

Just gotta learn to have a laugh

Up up up

Can only go up from here

Up up up

where the clouds gonna clear

Up up

There's no way but up from here

Oh yeah yeah, yeah

yeah yeah, yeah

yeah yeah yeah

yeah

When everything is goin' wrong

Don't worry, it won't last for long

Yeah, it's all gonna come around

Don't go let it get you down

You gotta keep on holding on

It's 'bout as bad as it could be

Seems everybody's buggin' me

Like nothing want to go my way

it just ain't been my day

Nothin's comin' easily

oh oh oh ohhhhh

Up up up

Can only go up from here

Up up up

where the clouds gonna clear

Up up

There's no way but up from here

oh

Oh

I'm going up

I'm going up

I'm going up

I'm going up

up up

i'm going up

Oh yeah yeah, yeah

yeah yeah, yeah

yeah yeah yeah

Yeah

Strumming one last cord Buffy opened her eyes and heard someone clapping whipping her head around she caught sight of Spike and rolled her eyes, "Oh great what do you want?"

"Believe it or not blondie I didn't come here with the express purpose of annoying you," He showed her his guitar, "This is where I come to write."

"Well I'm already so find somewhere else to go."

"Um no," He plops himself down on the grass beside her, "This is the only place I can write. So you can just move along."

"No way. I was here first."

Spike shrugs, "Frankly luv I don't give a damn if someone else is here."

"Neither do I," She glares at him before turning back to her guitar.

"You know you're not half bad."

"What?" Her gaze snaps up to look at him.

His piercing blue eyes met her green ones and she swallowed nervously, " Your not half bad, pet."

"Oh gee thanks." She rolled her eyes breaking the contact and whatever hold he seemed to have on her.

"I'm being bloody serious you got a good voice, the crowd responded really well to you, you slayed them, and your ok with a guitar. But your lyrics bloody suck. There's no feeling to them. No heart." He smirks at her.

She jumped to her feet outraged, "How dare you who the hell do you think you are I work extremely hard on my songs. God for a second there I actually thought that I could have a normal conversation with you. Boy do I ever deserve to get the idiot of the year award."

"I'm not gonna argue with that one, slayer," He turns back to his guitar.

"You- I- Are- What- GOD," Buffy storms off leaving Spike behind chuckling to himself.

Buffy dropped her guitar off at her dorm room and headed towards Parker's room, 'At least Parker will be able to cheer me up.' Buffy smiled to herself things with Parker were really going great. He could make her laugh and she felt like he really got her. Really understood what she had been going through recently. She knocked on his door but when she received no answer she pushed the door open and stared in shock at the sight before her. There was Parker on his bed kissing some brunette girl. Buffy let out a strangled noise, "Parker?"

Parker separated himself from the girl, "Buffy!" He looked from the girl back to Buffy, "Um I-I can explain."

Buffy immediately got over her shock, "So you can explain how your such a humungous jackass sorry already got that memo."

Buffy slammed the door and ran for her room needing immediate girl time with Willow desperately hoping she would be there.

Buffy plopped herself down on the grass in the park hoping against hope that she wouldn't have to see Spike again. 'Then why'd you come here moron.' Silencing her inner turmoil Buffy yawned. Parker had kept her up all night with his phone calls. At 2 am Willow finally unplugged the phone. God the boy just didn't get a clue. But it still hurt. She picked up her guitar and within seconds she knew exactly what she wanted no needed to sing.

**A.N.-Here you go more for your enjoyment lol. Ok so the song is by Dream and its called Pain. I edited it a little to make it work so here goes.**

Boy I thought that we'd be together,

I could see it in your eyes

Threw my hand and lead me blindly,

to believe in all your lies

But now the truth is in the open,

and it's all on you

All on you, all on you

You leave me so heartbroken,

can't you see that you're killing me

All you do is bring me pain, boy you crazy

crazy over you

All you do is bring me pain, boy you crazy

crazy

All you do is bring me pain, boy you crazy

baby you drive me crazy

All you do is bring me pain, boy you crazy, pain, pain

You know I wish that you wouldn't lie to me

But some wishes don't come true

Don't come true

Time to put the past behind,

say goodbye and start anew

Move on,

be gone,

it's over

Oooo

Now you're all alone

And I know that you wished that you were here with me

All you do is bring me pain, boy you crazy, pain, pain

All you do is bring me pain, boy you crazy

going, going out my mind

All you do is bring me pain, boy you crazy

you bring me so much pain

All you do is bring me pain

I can't bare to be with you no more

spoken

Sup with you, you know it's not fair

You pay me no attention, when I'm standing right there

But it's all good, and it's all right

You're gonna regret this for the rest of your life

Cause I'm gonna move on, I'm gonna find love

You'll see me again, and know you messed up

So remember this song and remember my name

It's Buffy Anne Summers and I'm changing the game

All you do is bring me pain, boy you crazy, pain, pain

All you do is bring me pain, boy you crazy, pain, pain

Said to give you my heart and you broke it babe

Because of you I'm going crazy

I just can't take it no more

Turn around, walk out the door

ooo..., ooo, ooo

ooo..., ooo, ooo

ooo..., ooo, ooo

ooo..., ooo, ooo

Said I'd give you my heart and you broke it babe

Because of you I'm going crazy

I just can't take it no more

Turn around, walk out that door

Said I'd give you my heart and you broke it babe

Because of you I'm going crazy

I just can't take it no more

Turn around, walk out that door

Said I'd give you my heart and you broke it babe...

The sound of clapping had Buffy turn around to see the brunette girl from yesterday, "That was tight B. Really it was cool. I don't know what Spike was talking bout you put mad emotion into your lyrics."

"What do you want." Buffy glared at the girl.

"Same as you."

"And what pray tell do I want."

"Revenge." At Buffy's confused look she shoves a cup of coffee in her hand, "Wake up and smell the coffee B he played both of us."

"Thanks." Buffy takes a small sip.

"So you planning on singing that tonight."

"Yeah why."

"Cause I got a better idea." Faith smiled and Buffy smiled back as she started talking.

Spike looked around the Bronze from back stage. 'Where the fuck was Faith? He was gonna ring her bloody neck when he got his hands on her. Ah speak of the proverbial bloody devil.'

"Sorry I'm late got hung up." Faith grins back at Buffy who entered behind her, "Some unfinished business."

Spike looks from Buffy back to Faith, "What's with you two."

Faith pushed by Spike onto the stage, "You'll see."

Meanwhile back on the floor Xander and Willow sat at one of the tables talking. Suddenly a brunette girl walks up and stands in front of Xander, "Can I help you?"

"Hi I'm Anya I noticed you earlier. Do you want to dance."

"I- Um- Huh- What I um mean to say is- Why?"

Anya steps closer to him, "Well your nicely shaped and I think your very attractive. So will you dance with me."

Xander nods vigorously and she takes his hand pulling him onto the dance floor. Willow starts laughing at her friend when The Big Bad walked on stage.

Spike steps up to the mike, "Hey everyone now I know you've been dying for this so here goes nothing. This is for every one who's ever felt like there's nothing left in this cold cruel world.

**A.N.-Ok this is Hold On by Good Charlotte. If you diss this song be warned I will hunt you down and do you bodily harm. Kidding, Kidding. (pauses for a couple seconds and looks at the ceiling thinking) Kinda.**

This world

This world is cold

But you don't

You dont have to go

You're feeling sad

You're feeling lonely

And no one seems to care

Your mothers gone and your father hits you

This pain you can not bare

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on

If you feel like letting go

Hold on

It gets better than you know

Your days

You say they're way too long

And your nights

You can't sleep at all

Hold on

And you're not sure what you're waiting for

But you dont want to no more

And you're not sure what you're looking for

But you dont want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do

And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on

If you feel like letting go

Hold on

It gets better than you know

Don't stop looking

You're one step closer

Don't stop searching

Its not over

Hold on

What are you looking for?

What are you waiting for?

Do you know what you're doing to me?

Go ahead

What are you waiting for?

Hold on

If you feel like letting go

Hold on

It gets better than you know

Don't stop looking

You're one step closer

Don't stop searching

Its not over

Hold on

If you feel like letting go

Hold on

It gets better than you know

Hold on

Cheers erupted from the audience and Spike smirked at the audience before getting serious, "Now this one comes from my heart so I want you to listen really close its about how I felt a while back. Right around the time my parents split so I hope you enjoy it."

**A.N.-This is Wonderful by Everclear. Ok so there is this whole opening part that I cut out but its really a good song so if you've never heard it check it out.**

I close my eyes when I get too sad

I think thoughts that I know are bad

Close my eyes and I count to ten

Hope it's over when I open them

I want the things that I had before

Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door

I wish I could count to ten

Make everything be wonderful again

Hope my mom and I hope my dad

Will figure out why they get so mad

Hear them scream,

I hear them fight

They say bad words that make me wanna cry

Close my eyes when I go to bed

And I

dream of angels who make me smile

I feel better when I hear them say

Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises mean everything when you're little

And the world's so big

I just don't understand how

You can smile with all those tears in your eyes

Tell me everything is wonderful now

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

I go to school and I run and play

I tell the kids that it's all okay

I laugh aloud so my friends won't know

When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home

Buffy watched from back stage in awe of the man on stage at first she thought he was just gonna do this to get girls but now she really believed him and completely understood what he was singing. Maybe he wasn't such a jerk just maybe he wasn't. Maybe.

Go to my room and I close my eyes

I make believe that I have a new life

I don't believe you when you say

Everything will be wonderful someday

Promises mean everything when you're little

And the world is so big

so big

I just don't understand how

You can smile with all those tears in your eyes

When you tell me everything is wonderful now

No

No,

I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

No

No,

I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

I don't wanna hear you say

That I will understand someday

No,

no,

no,

no

I don't wanna hear you say

You both have grown in a different way

No,

no,

no,

no

I don't wanna meet your friends

And I don't wanna start over again

I just want my life to be the same

Just like it used to be

Some days I hate everything

and I hate everything

and Everyone and everything

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

No

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful

No

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

I don't wanna hear you tell me

I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now

No

Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now

ooooo yea yea everything is wonderful now

ooooo yea eveything is wonderful now

now

now

everything is wonderful now

Spike closed his eyes as the song ended and when he opened them and looked around he saw a pair of emerald green eyes. Emerald eyes that were mirroring the feelings he put into this song back at him but the minute she realized he was looking at her they returned to the same way they always were. Guarded. Spike turned back to the crowd, "Alright that's all for tonight. I know I know you just cant get enough of us." Spike paused and smirk, "Or should I say of me."

Laughing Spike started to walk off stage followed by Oz but not, to his surprise Faith. He turned to Buffy, "What the bleeding hell is going on?"

Buffy pushes past him, "You'll see." She went out on stage and stood next to Faith, "Hey you're probably wondering what I'm doing up her with the drummer from The Big Bad. Well the truth is she can sing. And really, really well I might add." Buffy shrugs, "Who knew."

As laughter breaks out Faith punches Buffy in the arm, "Watch it B."

Buffy waits for the crowd to stop laughing, "Ok now the reason she is up here is because we realized something. We were both dating a loser." Buffy's gaze meets Parker's, "The same loser I might add. So we decided that payback's a bitch, honey."

**A.N.-Ok this is You Thought Wrong by Kelly Clarkson featuring Tamyra Gray. Ok Buffy is singing Kelly Clarkson's part and Faith is doing Tamyra Gray's part I labeled it. F.Y.I. I might have messed up a bit so don't kill me.**

Faith: I see how your trying to

weasel

Your way in

Boy I

know how you maneuver

With your

your confusion

Buffy: You tell me that I'm your only

And how bad that you want me

Well then why are you so shady

If I'm supposed to be your lady

Faith: Why should I believe anything you say

And how could you shame me that way

Buffy: Tell me where

where did you get the nerve

To even think that you

you could play me boy

Buffy: You thought we didn't know

You thought we were in the dark

But boy your covers blown

Cause we both know now

You thought you had us fooled

At your beck & call

But now who's the joke

And look who's laughing now

Buffy: Now your trying to use us

Faith: Against one another

But it won't work

Buffy: I see right though your game boy

Faith: And I know exactly where to play boy

Buffy: You tried to deny all your actions

Faith: For once in your life be a real man

Buffy: At least give me the proper respect

Faith: Of the truth

Buffy: I already know you did it

Buffy: Why should I believe anyting you say

And how could you shame me that way

Faith: Tell me where did you get the nerve

To even think that

you could play me boy

Buffy: You thought we didn't know

You thought we were in the dark

But boy your covers blown

Cause we both know now

You thought you had us fooled

At your beck & call

But now who's the joke

And look who's laughing now

Buffy: I see right through you baby

Try not to be like you don't want me

Why don't you get it through your thick head

Faith: Get it through your thick, thick, thick, thick head

Buffy: Cause I've seen this game before

And I'm not trying to see it no more

Shut your mouth

Faith: I'm not trying to hear your lies

No not again

Buffy: Sorry you couldn't be a better man

Faith: Oh no, no, no, no

Buffy: You thought we didn't know

You thought we were in the dark

But boy your covers blown

Cause we both know now

You thought you had us fooled

At your beck & call

But now who's the joke

And look who's laughing now

spoken

Buffy: Guess you thought wrong

Faith: Look who's laughing now

You stupid

Buffy leaned into the mike and smiled before locking eyes with Parker, "Hey Parker. Guess dating is gonna get a little harder now huh?" Parker shoots her a dirty look before walking out of the Bronze, "Thanks everyone but I'm done for tonight maybe I'll be back next week."Buffy jumps down off the stage followed by Faith and walks over to where Willow is sitting, "Hey Wills. Were's Xand."

Xander walks over out of breathe, "Hey Buff great song. Listen I'm sorry but I think I'm gonna take off."

Buffy notices he keeps glancing at a girl, "Go be happy."

Faith sits down next to Buffy, "Get laid."

Willow turns bright red as does Xander. Buffy laughs, "Guys this is Faith. Faith Xander and Willow." She pushes Xander now go."

Faith sees Spike across the room and motion for him to come over. Willow finishes her soda, "I gotta go. Homework. See you at the dorm Buffy."

She takes off and as she reaches the door Oz reaches out to tap her shoulder but she moves out of his reach, "Who is that girl." He smiles softly to himself before shaking his head and starting to look for his band mates.

Spike slides into the seat Willow just vacated followed by Oz who sits next to him. Buffy rolls her eyes, "Oh joy."

Spike smirks at her, "Nice song Slayer." He leans over to her and whispers in her ear resting his hand on the small of her back, "When you want a real man just let me know." He slides his hand down to her butt, "Definitely wouldn't say no to a piece of this."

Buffy jumps out of her seat, "And that's my cue to leave."

Faith looks up at her, "What's wrong B."

Buffy jerks her thumb in Spike's direction, "Ask the perv." She storms away.

Faith hits Spike upside the head, "Oi. What the bleeding hell was that for."

"I don't know what you said but go apologize right now."

Spike pouts, "Do I have to."

"Yes!" Faith points at the door.

Spike gets up and starts towards the door, "Bloody crazy woman."

Buffy walked out of the back of the Bronze with her guitar case and starts to walk to the main street but is grabbed and forced up against the wall. Her head hits and she drops her case, "Ow what the."

"You little stuck up bitch you think you can do that to me." Buffy feels more presure on her cheast but she cant see the person's face, "Huh? Do you?"

"Parker?" Buffy gasps, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What the fuck do you think you were doing in there?" How dare you humiliate me. You know what I always get what I want." He pushes her harder against the wall. "Always. And guess what you little slut." He lays his arm across her throat and applies precious.

"Parker please. Your hurting me."

He ignores her and keeps talking, "What I want Buffy is you in my bed. But no you had to act like a stuck up bitch. So I found Faith you weren't suppose to find out about her but you did so now I'm just gonna have to take what I want. Aren't I Buffy?" He kisses her and she fights to get away but cant.

"No Parker stop. Please oh God please stop Parker this is crazy." Tears streamed down Buffy's face as she cried out, "Somebody help me! Please someone!"

Parker slaps her, "Shut up you little whore. No one can hear you."

**A.N.-That's all for now. Had to leave it on a cliffhanger. Lol. Reviews will get you more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.-Sorry this took so long guys but I had some major writer's block that nothing could cure. FYI its late at night as I write this so it might not make sense and they're probally are typos and grammer errors. **

**Speacial thanks to:**

**Alexandra-Black -Sry this took so long(hides behind computer chair) seriously so sorry i know i get cranky when people dont update but as for Spike being all and i quote 'Knight in shinning leather' in this chapter(which by the way i might actually use that phrase if its ok with you) you'll just have to read on and see.**

**SPIKESGIRL02- Damn straight girl coulnt have said it myself the first time i say beer bad i was like yay buffy hit him TWICE! i can die happy and also i hoped the last hit killed him hey maybe it did we never even saw parker after that so we can dream YAY**

**TheTrouble-See thats what i tried to explain to my friend but she was too busy washing her ears out with soap when i tried to get her to listen to it (shrugs) oh well**

**buffy2006-glad u like and usually i do in the author's note before the song if ur wondering about any specific ones feel free to ask i'd love to help**

**Anime Girl23-ok psycho girl yes this is my second fan fic were buffy gets attcked but so what(for those of you wondering we're talkig about my other fanfiction One Door Closes Another Opens which i am pretty sure will be a Spuffy) and take a page out of TheTrouble's book and imagine its a rock song ok. also need more Spangel write more woman NOW! NOW! NOW!(yes ladies and gents i'm a closet fan of the angel spike smuttness i dont deny it but if ur like me and ya like the smut then read her fan fic i have no idea if she posted it yet though but its very good)**

**the-tangoing-mango-addict-YAY for support woooo hooo and yes i have had sugar thank u very much. so glad your reading this dito for my other one but i was surprise seeing as that one is bangel oh well not complaining her cause i feel the same way. And yes things do look bad for our heroine but as we all now were there is a heroine there is a hero who attepmts to save usually ending up needing saving himself lol.**

**enchantedlight-Went as quick as i could**

**ness345- Me neither not looking very fun to be him is it? and did i hear someone say brutal beating? no? really cause i could have sworn (shrugs) guess i'm hearing things**

**Toniboo-I'm glad u like**

**spikesgirl02-It's good i like but i think i'll stick with the big bad**

**SOAKtheSUN- i'm glad u like i loved ur review by the way i love it when they're long lol**

Buffy's face stung from Parker's slap, "Please Parker be reasonable just let me go."

"Um how bout no."

Just as she had given up hope Buffy felt Parker being ripped off him. Opening her eyes to look at her savior she watched as he landed a few punches to Parker's face and gut and then stood over him as he lay on the pavement and growled in a low voice, "Run before my better judgment gets the best of me and if I ever bloody see you again you'll pray that I'd killed you here." her blue eyed savior turned to face her, "You alright pet?"

Buffy's eyes widen, "Spike look out!"

Spike turns just into to get Parker's fist in his face, "Why you fuckin little shit."

Spike dove at Parker and both guys fell to the ground just as Riley and another guy ran down the alley. Riley walked over to Buffy and caught her as her legs gave out, "Buffy? God are you ok?"

The other guy attempted to pull Spike off of Parker and almost succeeded when Parker picked up a piece of glass slicing his face above his eyebrow, "Bugger!" Spike rolled off of Parker and put his hand to his bleeding face.

The other guy restrained Parker, "You ok man?"

Spike nods "I'm fine just don't let that piece of crap go."

The guy used his knee to hold Parker to the ground, "No problem."

"No just- just let him go."

Spike looks up at Buffy, "You sure?"

Buffy nods and Riley's friend lets go of Parker who takes off running before looking at Buffy, "What the hell happened here?"

Buffy dissolves into tears and buries her face in Riley's chest. Riley gives his friend an alarmed look, "It's ok Buffy you don't have to talk about it." Riley nods at Spike as his friend helps him up, "Forest get him to the ER that looks like he's gonna need stitches. I'll get Buffy home."

Forest nods and helps Spike make his way down the alley, "Man you look like shit."

"Don't remind me. Please tell me Parker looks worse."

Forest nods, "Definitely. So what happened?

"Sorry mate. That one's her story to tell."

Riley once again looked over at the girl huddled in his passenger's seat, "If you wanna ask Riley just go ahead."

"So he attacked you?"

"Yeah. And thank you for helping back there."

"I just did what any gentleman would do."

"Gentleman huh? Been a long time since I met one of those."

"Well my mom always said that if you want a real lady to stick around and be true to you, you gotta treat her right or you'll end up with nobody."

"Your mom sounds smart."

"Don't tell her that it'll go straight to her head."

Buffy laughs a little and Riley grins at the fact that he got a smile out of her. Riley walked Buffy to her room once they reached her dorms and knocked on the door. Willow opened a look of confusion on her face which quickly turned to concern as riley helped her friend into the room, "Oh my god what happened is she ok. Riley what happened what's wrong with her? She's ok right? Do you think we should take her to the hospital? Or maybe-"

"Willow she's fine."

"Riley's right Wills I just want to sleep"

Willow nodded and said goodbye to Riley and helped her friend to bed. Lying awake to nervous to sleep she couldn't help but her friend mumbling, "You awake Buffy?

Willow turned to see her friend roll over in her sleep obviously having a dream but that didn't stop her from hearing the words said more clearly with out her pillow in the way, "Spike no don't be careful. No parker no!"

Willow's eyes lit up in rage she didn't know what happened but she knew that Parker had done something and Spike had either been a part of it or helped stop it. Either way she would be having words with the blond British singer. You betcha mister.

**A.N.-Sorry this is so short guys but i got lots of ideas so review and you'll get to read more i promise**


End file.
